


Mr. Expert

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, sex talk with a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Carl asks Mickey about bottoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Expert

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous, just a bit of stupid fun

“Hey man” Carl greeted Mickey who had just come down the stairs of the Gallagher house.   
“Hey kid” Mickey replied. “No-one else here?”  
“Nup, everyone’s out” Carl was sitting on the sofa, rolling a few joints.   
“Ay, I thought you told Fiona you were out of the game” Mickey accused, waving at the weed and papers littering the cracked coffee table.   
“I am I promise; this is a present” Carl defended.   
“Who for?” Mickey threw himself in the chair across from Carl and picked up the remote.   
“You” Carl said without looking at the older man. Mickey dropped the remote and looked at Carl suspiciously.   
“What the fuck are you talking about?”   
“Here, try it” Carl hastily held a perfectly rolled joint and a lighter. Mickey wasn’t one to turn down free weed so he took the joint and lit up. 

“Seriously? Why the fuck do you want to know about bottoming?” Mickey chuckled a little while later. He looked at Carl through glassy eyes.   
Carl’s cheeks reddened. “Dunno, maybe I might wanna try it”   
“Wait what the fuck did you just say?” Mickey struggled to sit up. “You want to get fucked?”  
Carl shrugged. “Does it hurt?”  
“It’s fucking amazing man” Mickey put the joint between his lips and stared up at the ceiling.   
“Mickey c’mon man, it’s gotta hurt a bit” Carl leaned over and tried to snatch the joint back.   
“That first time it does” Mickey swatted Carl away as he spoke. “But just use a shitload of lube and you’ll be fine” Mickey sighed and held the joint out to Carl, who pounced on it.   
“What about that sweet spot? Girls have it too” Carl said, the joint between his lips.   
“You’ll know about it when you hit it” Mickey chuckled. “It’s fucking amazing, cumming untouched”  
“Is that the best you can do, ‘fucking amazing’? Carl scoffed, holding out the joint to Mickey.   
“Fuck off” Mickey laughed. “Once you’ve tried come back to me and try and describe it better”  
The pair fell into a companionable silence, passing the joint between them. Mickey’s eyes were beginning droop when Carl’s voice jolted him awake. He looked over his shoulder to see Carl talking to his favourite Gallagher.   
“Ian!” Mickey exclaimed as he struggled to pull himself to his feet. “You’re here!  
“And you’re high” Ian chuckled. Mickey couldn’t get up so he held out his arms and made grabby hands towards his boyfriend. Ian laughed harder but obliged, pulling off his jacket and tossing it over the back of the sofa before throwing himself onto Mickey’s lap.   
“Imma leave you to it” Carl said, backing out of the room. “Nice talking to you Mickey”  
“What were you and Carl talking about?” Ian asked Mickey as he ran his fingers through the black hair. Mickey closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.   
“He’s a weird kid” Mickey commented. “Got me high to ask about bottoming”  
“What?!” Ian spluttered, bursting into a fit of giggles. “Seriously?”  
“I have a present for you he says, gets me high and asks if taking it up the ass hurts” Mickey laughed along with Ian.   
“And what did you tell him, Mr Expert?” Ian composed himself and looked into Mickey’s glassy blue eyes. Ian shifted on Mickey’s lap so they were face to face, barely a breath between them.   
“Nothing you don’t already know” Mickey breathed as Ian ghosted his lips across Mickey’s throat.   
A few days later Mickey was sitting at the kitchen table with Ian, a coffee pot between them, chatting idly. Carl came flying down the stairs and threw his arms around Mickey from behind.   
“Ay, what the fuck?” Mickey shrugged the younger boy off.   
“Fucking amazing Mickey, fucking amazing!” Carl exclaimed before bounding out the back door.   
“Told you kid!” Mickey called after him, laughing. Ian gave his boyfriend a look that clearly said ‘what the fuck?’ But Mickey just shook his head and laughed harder.


End file.
